Good things or Bad things?
by katieklaine27
Summary: Rachel and Blaine are married and have a 6 year old daughter but what happens when Kurt moves in? Good things or bad things?
1. Chapter 1

**In my mind Kurt and Blaine were dating at this time ok? Lol I don't own anything Enjoy!**

After Blaine and Rachel kissed at the party, Blaine was curious as to if he was really gay. When the two kissed again at the Lima Bean he questioned again and broke up with Kurt. Kurt was heartbroken and he and Rachel had stopped talking. After high school Rachel and Blaine moved to New York. Rachel was accepted into NYADA but Kurt wasn't. He stayed in Lima and later was accepted into NYU. Rachel was working on her dream of becoming a Broadway star and also working as a teacher. Blaine was performing at every chance he got, coffee shops, amusement parks etc. Kurt was designing clothes and wished to make his own line someday. After collage Blaine and Rachel got married and soon had a daughter named Lilyana. Kurt was struggling to break into the fashion industry. Kurt was also struggling with money and couldn't pay the rent on his apartment.

Kurt had forgotten about Blaine until one day he was out getting coffee. There was a performer on the stage there. Kurt recognized the song to be 'Somewhere only we know' he didn't see the man's face until after the song and everybody clapped. Kurt's jaw dropped as Blaine looked up and locked eyes with him. Kurt dropped the coffee and walked out. He hadn't noticed that people were staring at him as he walked out. He looked through the window and saw Blaine started to play his guitar again. He walked through the park when he heard a familiar song being sung by a familiar voice. He walked to where the noise was coming from and saw Rachel singing 'Jar of hearts'. Kurt stayed to listen and when she finished singing, she noticed Kurt and ran over to him "Kurt?"

"H-Hi…" Kurt stuttered jumping back as she got too close.

"I haven't seen you in years! How are you?" Rachel exclaimed hugging him.

"I'm fine." Kurt shrugged

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really…I have no money and can't pay rent on my apartment."

Rachel looked shocked "Do you need somewhere to stay? We have a spare room"

Kurt looked at her, speechless.

"Until you can get back on your feet, you'll stay with us, at our house."

"I-I can't do that…"

"Please, Kurt, I'm not letting you stay out on the streets."

"Rachel, I can't be near Blaine…"

Rachel looked down "Do you still hate me?"

"I never hated you."

"You're mad."

"Yes, Rachel, I'm mad. You took my first boyfriend away from me, the first person I fell in love with."

"I didn't take him away from you. He chose me!"

"If you didn't kiss him when you were drunk, he'd still be mine."

"We kissed again sober."

"Whatever…" Kurt said turning to walk away.

"Kurt…"

"Leave me alone." Kurt said as he kept walking

Kurt walked to the coffee shop again hoping Blaine had left already. He immediately regretted walking in as soon as he saw Blaine playing the acoustic version of 'Teenage Dream'. Kurt sat down with his coffee, hiding his face so Blaine wouldn't see him. When the song finished everyone put money in Blaine's guitar case. Kurt got up and put a dollar bill in the case, Blaine looked up to thank him until he recognized the man to be Kurt. "Thanks…Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at him "H-Hi…"

Blaine stared into Kurt's familiar blue eyes. "Hey, how are you?"

Kurt didn't want to stay and chat so he simply replied "Fine,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Fine…? That's not good enough for me."

"I don't need to make you happy anymore, Blaine." Kurt said as he locked eyes with his ex-boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Kurt…"

"Mhm…" Kurt nodded his head and started walking away as Blaine looked down at his phone, calling after him.

"Kurt, wait." Blaine grabbed his arm.

"What?" Kurt looked at him, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I get it, you still hate me, but could we try to forget the past. Rachel texted me, she said you're struggling with money. Let us help you, please."

"I'm fine, really."

"Kurt, please… I'm not letting you stay out on the streets."

Kurt didn't know what to say, he just stared into Blaine's eyes. Blaine stared back into his eyes. "Uhm, I'm sorry. Will you let us help?"

Kurt finally gave in. "Okay…"

Blaine grabbed his guitar and walked outside, leading Kurt to his house. They walked in silence and once they got inside Blaine's daughter, Lilyana got up from the couch and hugged her dad. "Hi daddy."

Blaine picked her up and she whispered in his ear "Who's that?"

"Lilyana, this is my friend, Kurt."

"Hi Kurt, I'm Lilyana. I'm 6 years old." She smiled shaking his hand.

"Hi, you have a very pretty name."

"Thank you!"

Kurt nodded his head looking around.

"Lily, where's Amanda?" Blaine asked as he set Lilyana down.

"She's upstairs, cleaning." Lilyana said as she stood there looking at Kurt.

"You have two daughters?" Kurt asked

"No, Amanda lives next door, she watches Lilyana after school until Rachel or I get home."

Kurt nodded his head slowly.

"Lilyana, can you please show Kurt to our guest room, he'll be staying here for a while."

"Okay!" Lilyana grabbed Kurt's hand and took him up the steps. "Amanda, my daddy is home. He's waiting for you downstairs." Lilyana said as she passed her in the hallway.

"Okay, thank you." Amanda spoke quietly and headed downstairs to talk to Blaine.

Lilyana opened the door to the guest room and exclaimed "Tada!"

Kurt smiled at her excitement.

"So, daddy said you're staying with us for a while?"

"Yeah, your parents are going to help me."

"Help with what?"

"I don't have a lot of money."

Lilyana looked down but before she could say anything Blaine walked upstairs with Rachel. "Hey Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Hello, Rachel." Kurt smiled softly at her.

"Lilyana, go do your homework, please." Blaine said motioning for her to go downstairs.

Lilyana walked downstairs, leaving the three of them alone upstairs.

"Kurt, Rachel, can we all get along for Lilyana, please?

"Yes, for my baby girl." Rachel said taking Blaine's hand in hers.

"Sure, for you, Blaine." Kurt said not thinking straight.

Rachel looked at Kurt and then at Blaine as she snatched her hand out of Blaine's holds and stomped down the steps.

Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine sighed deeply. "Did I say something wrong?" Kurt asked looking embarrassed.

"Kurt…I apologize if I'm making this awkward, but I need to ask. Do you still have feelings for me?"

"No, no I don't!" Kurt answered quickly trying not to be obvious.

Blaine looked down "Try not to make it so obvious, please."

"I'm sorry. I'll stay up here all day long and I won't bother you." Kurt said as he sat down on the bed.

"No, Kurt you're out guest, not our prisoner."

Kurt looked at his hand "Okay."

"I'll uh I'll have Lilyana come up and get you when dinner's ready."

Kurt nodded his head as Blaine slowly made his way downstairs. Rachel stood in the kitchen stirring the soup she was making as Lilyana sat at the table trying to do her math homework. "Dad, can you help me?" Lilyana said as Blaine walked in.

"Sure Kiddo, what do you need?"

"I don't understand fractions."

Blaine took a seat next to her and tried to explain it. Rachel put four bowls of tomato soup on the table and she went back to making the grilled cheese sandwiches. "Lilyana, can you go tell Kurt that dinner is ready." Blaine said as she finished her homework. Lilyana nodded as she put her things into her bag and walked upstairs. Blaine looked over at Rachel as she set down the plates and poured water into the glasses on the table.

"Are you mad?"

"No," Rachel answered simply.

Blaine looked down as Kurt and Lilyana cam down and sat at the table. Rachel sat down and they all ate in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything, enjoy!**

Since Kurt was home, Amanda didn't need to come over to watch Lilyana. Kurt sat with her as she did her homework. She started to cry and she threw the book across the room, hitting the wall.

"Lilyana, what's wrong?" Kurt asked getting up to pick up the book.

"I hate math!" Lilyana screamed crying into her hands.

Kurt set the book down on the table, putting his hand on her back. "I'll help you." He said picking up the pencil and looking at the paper. Lilyana dried her tears and showed Kurt what she had to do. Blaine came home a little while later and saw Lilyana laying her head in Kurt's lap, asleep. Kurt didn't notice Blaine walk in and kept his eyes on the movie playing.

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke quietly.

Kurt looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you want me to take her up to her room?" Blaine asked looking at Lilyana.

"No, she's fine." Kurt said with a sweet smile.

"Did she have any trouble with her homework?" Blaine asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, she didn't understand the fractions, but don't worry I helped her."

"Oh thank you, I suck at math so…"

"Yeah,"

"Anyways, are you two bonding?"

"Yeah, she's just like you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled slightly, looking at Lilyana as she sat up slowly.

"Hi daddy." Lilyana said tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Hello Lily."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine smiled back.

"When mommy gets home, can we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Blaine asked

"A Wii game!"

"Disney Sing It!" Blaine and Lilyana said at the same time.

Kurt smiled looking over at the door as Rachel walked in.

"Mommy's home, can we play now?"

"Yes," Blaine smiled taking the game out of the cabinet.

Rachel sat on the couch watching Blaine put the game in and get the microphones. They all started playing the game, singing songs from their favorite Disney movies. When they were done playing Lilyana wanted to watch Beauty and the Beast. Blaine sat with Rachel on the couch, his arm around her and Kurt lied on the ground with Lilyana as the movie played. Kurt looked back at Blaine and Rachel as they kissed and he couldn't help but feel jealousy. The movie ended and Lilyana had fallen asleep, Kurt picked her up and started up the steps, looking at Blaine and Rachel still sucking face. Kurt put Lilyana in her bed and he walked into his room, closing the door. He started singing Blackbird softly to himself. Blaine walked upstairs with Rachel, she went to check on Lilyana and Blaine heard Kurt singing. He opened the door slowly and saw Kurt looking at himself in the mirror as tears streamed down his face. Blaine looked at him and felt bad. Kurt didn't notice Blaine watching him until Blaine pushed the door forward and Kurt looked up at him. "Uh hi…" Kurt said feeling embarrassed as he quickly wiped his tears.

"I-I'm sorry." Blaine stuttered.

Kurt shook his head with a slight smile.

"You still have that same amazing voice as you did in high school."

"Oh um, thank you."

Blaine looked down, feeling closer to Kurt than he ever did before.

Kurt looked at him "What's wrong?"

Blaine looked up "N-Nothing…"

Kurt and Blaine stared at each other for a while until Rachel walked in "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing…" Kurt answered looking down as Rachel grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Well, uh goodnight, Kurt." Blaine said feeling a little awkward.

"Goodnight." Kurt said as the two walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, enjoy**

It was a Sunday and usually Sundays were family days but Rachel had to work. Blaine felt bad and told Lilyana she could choose anywhere she wanted to go for the day. Lilyana wanted to go to the American Girl Store to buy a new doll. Blaine agreed and he asked Kurt if he wanted to come, but he said no. Lilyana begged Kurt to come and he could not say no to her puppy-dog face. The three quickly got dressed and ate breakfast. They walked outside and got in a taxi. Lilyana was excitedly jumping up and down as they drove down the streets of New York. As the American Girl Store came into sight Lilyana squealed jumping out of the taxi as soon as it pulled over. Kurt and Blaine followed her inside and watched her run around. Lilyana showed them the doll and two dresses.

"Lilyana, you can only get one dress." Blaine said looking at the two dresses in her hand.

Lilyana made a sad face as she turned to Kurt "Which one?" She said holding up a pink dress with a bow and a purple dress with a flower.

"I like the purple one."

"I do too." Blaine smiled softly

"Okay!" Lilyana put the pink one away and Blaine paid for her doll and the dress.

"Where are we going next?" Blaine asked handing the doll to his daughter.

"I want ice cream!"

"We should eat lunch first, and then we can get ice cream."

"Okay! Can we eat here? In the American Girl Café, please."

"Sure,"

The three of them walked into the café. They sat down at a table and were served quickly. Blaine kept looking over at Kurt the whole time they ate. Kurt hadn't noticed he was watching Lilyana play with her new doll. They finished eating and they walked outside to the near-by ice cream shop. It was getting late but Lilyana begged to see The Lion King on Broadway. Blaine couldn't say no to her so the three of them saw the show and went out for dinner after. By the time they got home it was almost 10:00. Rachel sat in her room reading a book when Lilyana came in. "Hi mommy, can you read me a bed time story?"

"Sure," Rachel picked her up and walked to Lilyana's room.

Kurt and Blaine were downstairs. "I uh I had a great time…with you." Blaine said softly

Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes. "I-I did too. Thank you…"

"No problem…"

Kurt smiled weakly and started up the steps. Blaine smile watching and he frowned as he saw Rachel coming towards him, looking angry. "Blaine Anderson, do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were dead!"

"I uh I'm sorry."

Kurt stood at the top of the steps listening to their conversation.

"I called about 10 times…"

"My phone never rang." Blaine said pulling out his phone and seeing '10 Missed Calls: Rachel' "It was…on silent."

"Where the hell were you?"

"Kurt and I took Lilyana to the American Girl Store."

"That is not the only place you went. I want to know everything!"

"We went to the American Girl Store and we had lunch there, then we got ice cream, saw a Broadway show and went to dinner." Blaine avoided meeting Rachel's eyes.

"Blaine, it's a school night. You didn't even bother to call me and tell me where you were going."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, of course you are. Have fun sleeping on the couch." Rachel said turning to walk upstairs. "Oh by the way, I'm pregnant."

Kurt's eyes widened and he quickly walked to his room. Blaine stood in the kitchen, overwhelmed with shock. Rachel sat on her bed playing with her wedding ring. Blaine grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the cabinet and lied down on the couch. Kurt lied on his bed staring at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything! ENJOY **

"Rachel, Can we talk?" Blaine asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Rachel replied in her tired, annoyed voice.

"Is the baby mine?"

Rachel looked at him "Of course, who else's would it be?"

"We haven't done it since Lilyana was born."

"Last month, the week before Kurt moved in."

"How do you remember that?"

"I was sober while you were drunk. You never have sex with me unless you're drunk. With Lilyana, you got drunk at a party…"

Blaine looked down and all he could say was "Oh."

Rachel walked out of the room, running upstairs crying. She passed Kurt on the steps and he walked into the kitchen. "Is she okay?"

Blaine was still staring at the floor when he whispered "She's pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations…"

Blaine nodded slightly.

"You seem shocked or something…?" Kurt said as he sat down.

"I don't remember having sex…she said I was drunk when we…"

"Well, not to be rude but you were drunk when you realized you were in love with her."

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's blue eyes.

"Sorry…" Kurt said breaking the silence after what felt like forever.

Blaine shook his head, but didn't say anything as Lilyana walked into the room "Is everything okay, daddy? Did mommy get mad?"

"Yeah, but everything is okay." Blaine said softly.

"Okay."

Blaine got up and walked upstairs. Lilyana looked at Kurt "Okay, what's going on? You and my dad are acting weird."

"Uhm…I'm not really sure if I should tell a 6 year old."

"I'm 6 and ½, thank you very much."

Kurt laughed slightly. "Promise me you won't tell your mom and dad?" He said holding out his pinky.

Lilyana smiled linking her pinky with Kurt's. "Promise!"

Kurt sighed softly "I'm gay and your dad thought he was in high school and we dated…but then he kissed your mom and they started dating."

"So, daddy likes you again and mommy is mad?"

"I think."

Meanwhile, Blaine was upstairs in the bedroom when Rachel came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. "Oh, sorry…" Blaine turned to walk out.

"Blaine, you don't have to leave, its fine."

Blaine ignored her and kept walking downstairs. "Lilyana, are you ready to go?"

Lilyana nodded getting her backpack and opening the door "Bye Kurt!" Blaine waved to Kurt and followed his daughter outside.

**I apologize for this chapter being short :/ :3 Hope you liked it anyway!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything! Enjoy**

Kurt, Blaine and Lilyana sat in the living room watching TV, while Rachel sat at the kitchen table doing her work. There was a knock on the door and Lilyana ran to get it. "Hello?"

"Hi, is your mother home?" A tall handsome man asked.

"Uh…who are you?"

Rachel came over and her eyes widened at the man in front of her.

"Hey Rachel, how are you?"

Blaine and Kurt walked over to them "Who is this?" Blaine asked

"This is my friend, Andrew. Andrew this is my husband, Blaine, my daughter, Lilyana and our friend, Kurt."

"Hello Blaine, Lilyana and Kurt." Andrew said in a perky voice, very similar to Rachel's.

"Nice to meet you…" Blaine said as he furrowed his eyebrows looking at the man.

"You too," Andrew replied.

"Uh come on in Andrew!" Rachel pulled him inside and they all sat at the dining room table. Andrew gave Rachel a look of concern when she started to rub her stomach. Rachel just shook her head. Blaine and Kurt were helping Lilyana do her homework and neither of them noticed when Rachel and Andrew walked outside.

"Is something wrong?" Andrew asked wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"Drew, I'm pregnant…"

"That's great! Why is that a problem?"

"I'm pretty sure the baby is yours…"

"M-Mine…?"

Rachel nodded and started to cry.

"D-Do you know for sure? Did you get a maternity test?"

"No, but you and I had sex…Blaine and I didn't."

Kurt was in the kitchen and he could hear them talking outside through the window.

"Oh my…" Andrew put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

Kurt walked into the dining room and sat down next to Blaine. "Blaine. I heard something I wasn't supposed to hear…"

Blaine looked at him, confused "What?"

"The baby is Andrew's…"

"What?"

Kurt bit his lip and watched as Blaine stormed out the door and pushed Andrew on the ground.

"Blaine!" Rachel yelled as he punched the other man on the ground.

Blaine got up leaving Andrew with a bloody nose "You lied, you're a lying little bitch!" Blaine screamed as he slammed the door locking them out.

Lilyana looked at her father expecting him to say something. Blaine looked at her and then at Kurt "I'm sorry." Blaine said before he walked up the steps.

Lilyana looked at Kurt "What happened?"

"It's nothing, go upstairs and get ready for bed, okay?"

Lilyana nodded and walked up the steps. Kurt opened the door and saw Rachel hugging Andrew "Leave."

"Excuse me?" Andrew said in an angry tone.

"You heard me, leave."

Andrew gave him a dirty look as he got in his car and drove away. Kurt pulled Rachel Inside "Are you crazy? What were you thinking?"

Rachel shrugged crying into her hands.

"Why would you cheat on Blaine? He's amazing… there is no one in this world who can compare to him. He's absolutely perfect and you're a bitch. You don't deserve him." Kurt said before he walked upstairs.

Blaine was standing at the top of the staircase. "Do you really mean that?"

"Oh you head that…yeah I do, I really mean that."

"T-Thank you…"

Kurt smiled weakly and started to walk to his room.

"Kurt…"

"Yeah," Kurt turned around to look at Blaine, but met his soft lips. The two stood there kissing long enough for Rachel to see as she walked past them. They pulled away when they heard Lilyana gasp.

"Lilyana, go to bed, honey…" Blaine said to her.

"You kissed!"

"Go to bed…"

Lilyana sighed and went to bed.

Kurt looked at Blaine "That was…unexpected."

"Sorry…"

"I liked it."

"I did too."

Kurt looked down and noticed Blaine playing with his wedding ring "I uh… g-goodnight."

"Night…" Blaine said as he slipped the ring off, watching Kurt walk into his room. Blaine sighed as he walked into his room and set the ring on the bed in front of Rachel.

"W-What are you doing?" Rachel said staring at the ring

"Getting a divorce…"

"Why? So you can go live with Kurt?" Rachel said obviously angry.

"No, so you can go live with Andrew and have a family with him, since you already started…"

"…But, Lilyana?"

"I'll try to see her when I can."

"Blaine please don't do this!"

"I already did."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything. This chapter is like what happened after… Let's say a year. Enjoy **

Blaine and Rachel got their divorce finalized and the house was sold. Blaine moved into his own apartment and Kurt was living with him, since they were dating now. Rachel moved in with Andrew and she gave birth to a baby boy named Nicholas. Lilyana was living with Blaine's parents, Ann and Josh until she decided who she wanted to live with. Kurt had gone back to school and he was offered a job as a designer. He opened his own store called 'Aiment la mode' meaning 'I love Fashion' in French.

* * *

><p>Lilyana's seventh birthday<p>

A few neighborhood friends came to the party as well as the family. Rachel came with Andrew and Lilyana's half brother, Nicholas.

"Daddy, where's mom and Nick?"

"I don't know, princess, why? Do you need her for something?"

"I made up my mind about who I want to live with."

Rachel and Andrew sat by the pool, tanning as Nicholas played with his toys.

"Mom," Lilyana walked over to her and Kurt and Blaine followed. "I decided I want to live with daddy and Kurt."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other as Rachel frowned watching her daughter walk a way to tell her grandparents.

"My own daughter doesn't want to live with me…"

"She's not just yours." Blaine said looking at her.

"But I'm her mother."

"And I'm her father."

Rachel gave him a dirty look and shot one at Kurt "This is your fault, bastard." Rachel picked up Nicholas and grabbed Andrew's hand walking out.

Kurt raised his eyebrows "Whoa."

"Thanks, bastard…" Blaine smiled jokingly. "You saved me from a horrible relationship and brought me into a great one." He smiled kissing Kurt's cheek.

They walked over to Ann, Josh and Lilyana. "Hey birthday girl," Blaine smiled hugging her from behind.

"Hi daddy, when can we have the cake?"

"Whenever you want it,"

"I want it now!"

Ann smiled as she went inside to get the pink and purple cake. As she brought the cake out everyone started to sing to her and she noticed Rachel was gone. "Dad, where's mommy?"

"She had to go home…" Blaine said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Is she mad at me, because I want to live with you? It's because her boyfriend scares me…and I like yours better." She smiled up at Kurt, and he smiled back.

Blaine smiled half-heartedly. "It's okay, princess…she's not mad at you, I promise."

Lilyana nodded softly and ate her cake, then opened her presents. Everyone went home after; Lilyana fell asleep on the car ride, as did Kurt.

"Kurt, wake up. We're home…" Blaine said as he tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Kurt rubbed his eyes as he got out of the car.

Blaine picked up Lilyana and took her inside to her room. She woke up as he set her down on the bed. "Daddy…?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Am I seven yet?"

Blaine giggled lightly as he looked at the clock. "No, not yet…."

"When will I be?"

"In about three hours."

Lilyana looked at the clock and counted on her fingers "So since its 10:30 now that means at 1:30 I'll be 7?"

"No,"

"What? But…that's what you said."

"You were born at 1:34, so you'll be 7 at 1:34…"

"Oh, that's really early."

"Yes it is, so go to sleep a six year old and wake up a seven year old, okay?"

Lilyana nodded and closed her eyes.

Blaine smiled kissing the top of her head and walking to his room to find Kurt asleep, still in his clothes. He smiled at the sight and got in bed, curling up close to his boyfriend.

**Hope you liked it :3 One or two more chapters coming soon!  
><strong>

**Special thanks to my Best friend Brittany for naming Kurt's store.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

Kurt and Blaine walked Lilyana to school; they then took a walk in central park. The two walked around swinging their hands. "Kurt, I love you."

"I love you, too."

They stopped walking and Blaine pulled a box from his pocket and knelt down to the ground on one knee "Will you marry me?"

Kurt gasped, covering his mouth "Yes!"

Blaine smiled putting the ring on his finger. Kurt smiled, starting to cry.

Blaine stood up straight and pulled Kurt into a hug "No tears!"

Kurt smiled trying to stop his tears as Blaine wiped them away. They walked home and Blaine went into his music room as Kurt went into his craft room. Kurt couldn't concentrate with a huge rock on his finger so he called Mercedes. "Hey Hummel, how's the bo?"

"Well…he proposed!"

"Are you serious? Don't joke with me, white boy!"

"I'm serious! The ring is huge."

"Oh my little Kurtie is growing up." Mercedes sniffled a little, gigging.

Kurt smiled "Yeah, yeah. So how's Sam?"

"Great! How's Lilyana?"

"She's great, I love her."

"That's so sweet!"

Lilyana walked in the house "Dad, Kurt, I'm home!"

"She's here, talk to you later!" Kurt smiled hearing Blaine talking to her.

"Okay, bye Mr. Hummel-Anderson!"

Kurt smiled hanging up and walking into the living room. "Hi Lilyana,"

"Hi Kurt," Lilyana smiled at him as he sat down.

Blaine looked at him and then at Lilyana "We have some news…"

Lilyana looked up at her father "What?"

"Kurt and I are getting married."

Lilyana looked at Blaine and then at Kurt "Really?"

They both nodded, smiling at her excitement.

"So, I'll have to start calling you dad, then." Lilyana giggled looking at Kurt.

Kurt smiled widely "Awesome."

"Let me see the ring!"

Kurt gave her his hand and she smiled widely "Oh It's so pretty!"

"I know! It's amazing, just like your dad." Kurt smiled looking up at Blaine

Blaine smiled back, watching his daughter freak out over the ring and the wedding.

"I want to be the flower girl!"

"Okay…" Kurt smiled leaning on Blaine as Lilyana went on about the wedding.

"She seems a little excited…" Blaine whispered.

"A little…?"

"Okay, she's really excited." Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's temple.

**Sorry for this one being short..**

**Hope you enjoyed! Much Love KatieKlaine27**


End file.
